everyone_else_is_a_returneefandomcom-20200214-history
Yu IlHan
Yu IlHan (유일한) is the main protagonist of Everyone Else is a Returnee (or EER for shorter) Children: Blessed: '''Yuni Smithson Liera: Yu Ara and Yu Arang Na YuNa: Yu Ian and Yu Ina (Twins) Helièna: Yu Jin Kang MiRae: Yu Se-ah Erta: Yu Sira Ericia: Yu Ilwoo, Yu Ijoon and Yu Samyul (Triplets) Phiria: Yu Jia Spiera: No Children 'Contracted Dragon: 'Yumir Ex-Contracted Angel: Erta, Liera, Spiera Now Dragon Angels: Liera, Erta, Spiera Presentation '''Reputation : Yu IlHan becomes first known with the pseudonym of Sungdaein Bolt and Man in Black due to the speed of his interventions. Heaven made him an Executor to defend Earth and following one of his missions in America he earn the new title of LA's Dark Knight. Vanguard shop has been admitted as the best workshop who sold the best weapons and armors to the point where all the competitive markets never had a chance to be treat seriously. The attack of Kiroa and his wolves made a good stage for Yu IIHan to establish his dominance and reputation of irreplaceable guardian of Earth. The wolves that he captured and saved became his subordinates. The way this new group address him show that Yu IIHan position to them is similar to that of a King. As he was lost in an Abandoned World, Dareu, Yu IIHan met elves in distress. Helping this ancient race to develop again and protecting them of the threat dragons made him their new Emperor. He is then quickly recognize as the strongest and most influential person on his planet through the alias of Sunsanoo or Deathgod. All Earthling has great respect for him and can go as far as reject the former political powers on Earth to please him. What they found special was the grand mansion Bittersweet Persona, that attracted monsters, Vanguard, which handled weapons that were unheard of, as well as Angel Tear, which handled unprecedentedly exquisite desserts. In other words, everything related to Yu IlHan. Power : His Class and main path are fire, spear and concealment (together with making artifacts, having a super strong body and useful skills) Falling Down skill regroup a lot of them. His innate ability is concealment (which pair well with his overly cautious temperament) is his main and most well know skill (deathgod skill, Soul enchant, Death collector). His mastery over a lot of labor techniques (1st : Blacksmithing, Rest : Excavation, Dismantling, Magic crafting and engineering, Cooking) make him a god-like Artifacts Maker even obtaining the God of Smithing Blessing) His Support abilities (aka : Transcendent Regeneration, Record, Max Language, Higher Curse Resistance, Extreme Poison Resistance) together with is Sub Classes made him a great traveler with great survival/practical skills and good leadership (Rule etc...). In term of fighting prowess, his weapons masteries (1st : Spear (Skills : Great Cosmos-severing Spear, Spear of Untraceable Trajectory, Eight-tailed dragon spear) , 2nd : Whip, 3rd : Hammer (Thunderhammer), 4th : Sword) and elemental specialization (Fire spells : Blaze, Eternal Flame, Purple Flame, Dragonic Blood) will grant him the Goddess of Fire Blessing. Personality Workaholic. Loner. Extremely cautious and prudent and care only about his friends and relatives. Can be as Ruthless as a DeathGod to those who threaten him or his close ones. Liera : Then he spoke. At that moment, another woman’s (NaYuna) face flashed by in his mind, but the feelings towards that person were insignificant compared to his feelings towards Liera. The most special one to me is you - Yu IIHan to Liera History He was left on Earth alone while everyone else was sent away to other worlds to prepare for the Great Cataclysm because he had an innate concealment ability which can escape even God's eyes. Heaven sent an angel named Lita to help him train for ten years until they returned, but after ten years humanity didn't return and Yu IlHan resumed his preparations for the Great Cataclysm by training his body, martial arts, weapons and learning all the languages of the world and reading all of the books etc. in a span of 1000 years where Lita stayed with him.In the end of the preparation he was forced to be separated from Lita and he vows that he will be a higher existence and see her again. The 1000 years is known as "The forgotten millennium" Pasted image 0.png Trivia * Yu IlHan actually did not know how long he was actually stuck in the time freeze until it was revealed later on in the chapters because he stopped counting after 50 years passed, greatly surpassing the promised time limit of 10 years. * His most useful skill was that he had godly wits in reading the situation due to reading books for several hundred years during the 'Forgotten Millennia' * "You must not make IlHan your enemy. You see that right? His mental attacks are stronger than his physical attacks." (Liera) (Ch.185) * Miss Malatesta: "He isn’t someone to die just because someone killed him.” Ch.109 * One cannot acquire experience from those under level 100 after acquiring 3rd class. * Yu IlHan's description of cooked Dragon Meat. “''It gently melts in my mouth as soon as a bite on it. On top of the being-and-not-being like chewy feeling, an absurd fragrance explodes in my mouth and it’s as if there’s a festival in my mouth! Oooh, Carnival!''” *Yu IlHan admires Gordon Ramsay. (According to the author) *Yu IlHan has had the skill Concealment since birth even before the Earth was connected to the Akashic Record *Yu IlHan is the son of one of the Four Archangels: Gabriel. His father hid this truth until he became the 5th Transcender *Yu IlHan finally understood and accepted Liera's feeling.Chapter 213 *Yu IlHan was very strong in seeing through and destroying the false relationship on the surface between humans, but was very weak against honest affections towards himself. References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dragon's Nest Category:Dragon Category:Earth